


Possessive

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AND YOU WILL BE WARNED FOR THE SMUT, Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, BUT I SINNED PROPERLY, BUT NOT A LOT SWEAR, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Light Angst, Lust, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Mako, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Promise, SO ITS GOOD ENOUGH TO READ, Shifter! Asami, Shifter! Korra, Smut, THATS A CHAPTER TWO THING, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako has been scrutinized a lot.A commoner, a pathetic human tainting the royal blood of the ancestral dragons with a lineage old as anyone can remember.So when he becomes pregnant with two pure blood dragons, he should be happy.But he couldn’t feel anything other than cold fear gripping at his heart.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Theoretically, I shouldn’t start another fic.
> 
> Theoretically, I should be deleting this right now.
> 
> Fortunately for us though, I hate theories.

Society was torn into two groups.

People that were regular could bend the elements. 

And then there were some people that were very special.

These people could turn into dragons.

They could bend as humans, but their dragon form also represented a certain element. 

Dragons were alphas and betas but being an omega was rare even in most non-shifters.

That’s why omegas had to be careful because if a dragon or more than one imprints on them, they belong to them.

Dragons were very easy to spot.

As humans, it was harder, but there was a way to see them.

Typically their eyes were either very different and vivid colors or you could see the colors move.

It was hard to spot but if you could in time, it could be the difference between freedom or mating.

Which was why Mako was very particular about eyes.

Though his eyes were a very uncommon gold, he was a human.

An omega, at that.

And he was currently running away from his home in the palace.

The omega wasn’t running away, per se.

It was more…

Spending a day without his overbearing mates all over him.

He loved Korra and Asami, he truly did, but sometimes he couldn’t tell the difference between his worth or the worth of the two alpha’s treasure.

Korra and Asami ruled over the kingdom with an iron fist and had been very nice when they had courted Mako.

The two alphas had actually taken the time to slowly court the omega, regardless of the fact they were royalty and he wasn’t that much.

But, because of his upbringing and negative self views, Korra and Asami were very possessive.

But it could become a lot, so Mako wanted a day away from the palace.

He was treated like a concubine or piece of arm candy when they were near other nobles just because Korra and Asami couldn’t afford to look weak.

The omega knew Asami and Korra loved him but they had to portray it was just lust.

He winces slightly.

It was definitely proven given the fact that Mako had difficulty walking in the morning most days.

So today he was walking around, buying some local foods, dreading going home because he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk for a week after the confrontation.

He was quietly going through the back gates when he suddenly felt someone’s breath on the back of his neck.

He shrieks and jumps but quickly recognizes who’s behind him.

Two large dragons, both towering over him.

One was a sea blue with a cream-colored underbelly.

Sapphires stud her body starting on her forehead and trailing all the way down her back.

Breath frigid given her ability to fire ice from her mouth.

Cerulean eyes that were very angry.

Mako winces.

Korra was mad.

When he turns to look at Asami he notices her gold eyes were filled with a wave of similar anger.

Her eyes were a lot like Mako’s since they were both firebenders but they swirled with shades of bronze too.

Her body was very different from Korra’s.

Her body was a fiery red with a charcoal black underbelly.

There were no jewels on her but there was a very clear ombré from red to dark orange over her body.

As they change back, Mako notices they’re wearing very formal clothes.

And they’re still towering over him.

Mako silently curses his short 5’6 height compared to his alpha’s 6’3 statures.

He racked his brain trying to remember what he missed as Asami and Korra silently waited for him to come to a conclusion.

“Hi?” Mako greets awkwardly.

Korra raises an eyebrow and Mako knows he fucked up.

“You missed the gala we’ve been planning for months,” Asami says, ignoring his previous greeting.

Mako’s eyes widened in realization.

Of course he knew about the gala, he planned the whole thing.

“Spirits, I forgot, I’m sor-” Mako starts only to be interrupted.

“Our room, Mako. And you’ll be having guards with you from now on,” Korra dismisses.

Mako huffs.

He knew he messed up but that didn’t mean he enjoyed being dismissed.

“Or we could bend you over for everyone right here,” Asami threatens, pinning him against the wall of the palace.

“No, I’m fine, leaving now,” Mako says rushedly, slipping from Asami’s grip.


	2. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING
> 
> DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YA

Warning: Sexual Intercourse will be happening in this chapter

***

Now, Mako knew it was going to be fucking hell for him.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to complain.

“Asami, please,” Mako begs, thighs trembling with effort.

Korra leaves several more bruises across Mako’s torso as the omega arches to the touch.

It had been an hour and he had cum three times already.

Oversensitivity was wreaking havoc on his body.

As an omega, attention and affection was craved whether they liked it or not.

And Mako hated how he was consistently left unsatisfied when his alphas had to leave for meetings these days.

He wasn’t sure why but it started two weeks ago.

His scent had also changed a bit and his heat was late.

The omega didn’t have much longer to think about it when suddenly Asami crooks her fingers up and presses hard against his g-spot.

Mako makes a strangled sound at the action, senses bordering pain but still balanced by pleasure.

“So fucking pretty,” Korra coos, lips capturing Mako’s.

The omega reciprocates out of instinct while tilting his hips upward, silently asking Asami for more.

Korra had already knotted Mako, the alpha lazy and sated.

She was simply leaving bruises and bites to mark up her pretty omega, but pointedly avoiding a certain point on his stomach.

Mako can’t even begin to fathom why when he finally feels Asami sink into him, a breathy moan leaves his lips.

Korra finally moves to the side, content with simply watching after her own orgasm.

Mako whimpers as Asami finally bottoms, the alpha’s muscles tense as she lets him adjust to the feeling of having her inside him,

“Asami, move,” Mako whines.

It doesn’t matter whether they’re in rut or he’s in heat, they always treated him like glass, making sure they never hurt him.

Most days he finds it flattering but right now, he could do without it.

Mako opens his mouth to complain more when Asami pulls out and slams back in.

The complaint dies on his tongue as a moan is torn from his throat.

Asami’s smirk isn’t bordering feral as the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room.

Soon, though, Mako isn’t sure for the better or the worse, he feels his fourth orgasm of the day creep up on him.

“Are you going to cum for me, sweetheart,” Asami purrs, voice surprisingly steady.

Mako didn’t understand how both his alpha’s voices were so steady and not a single one of the noises they would draw from him left their lips.

The level of control they had in these situations irritated Mako but also turned him on.

“If I’m talking to you, love, I expect an answer,” Asami says, voice turning low within a second.

Mako has a snarky reply on his tongue but all thoughts leave him when Asami twists her hips and slams in harder than before.

Mako lets out something between a shriek and a moan as his fourth orgasm burst from inside him.

Asami keeps thrusting though, and Mako feels the telltale swell of a knot.

With it, he feels his fifth organs approach and he tries to convey he can’t by letting futile protests leave his lips.

“C’mon, Princess,” Asami says, voice strained. “Cum for me.”

Mako finally screams as his fifth orgasm tears through him and he feels Asami bite down on the column of his throat as her knot swells and she finds her own release.

They lay there, breathing slowly becoming level till Asami’s knot finally deflates enough for them to separate.

They take quick showers, Mako mostly reliant on Korra and Asami.

Both of them could recover quickly but Mako was still in a slight haze.

But the two alphas were tired after a long day, so they decide to finally lay down and take a much needed nap.

Asami’s arms lay around Mako’s waist while the omega was curled into Korra’s side.

“Tired?” Korra asks, amused.

Mako glares at her. “No, it’s not like I was just knotted twice.”

Asami chuckles. “You missed the Gala, not us.”

“As if you were allowed to,” Mako pouts.

He knew he was being petulant but he didn’t feel like properly apologizing right now.

Korra just presses a kiss against his forehead. “Eh, don’t worry about it. It was a bunch of elders telling us we need kids while some omega nobles tried to tempt us to mate with them.”

Mako stiffens slightly but Asami presses a reassuring kiss to his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Mako. We told them we were happy with you.”

“And that we didn’t want kids,” Korra chimes in.

Asami nods. “That too.”

“I wouldn’t mind kids. Just not right now,” Mako says thoughtfully.

His two alphas make sounds of disagreement, already half asleep.

“Sleep, we’ll talk about this in the morning,” Korra murmurs, eyes already closed.

It wasn’t hard for the three to fall asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little project!
> 
> I kinda like the universe though
> 
> I might keep it

Mako wanted to throw up but he wasn’t sure if it was the morning sickness or just the results sitting in front of him right now.

Pregnant.

With fucking twins.

As if the world didn’t hate him enough to make him pregnant, he was with twins.

Fuck the world.

Mako actually laughs.

Fuck, he was going insane.

He felt hysteria consume his senses and he scrambles to pour the pregnancy potion down the sink.

He knocks on the bedroom door twice.

It was a code asking his guard, Opal, to come inside.

Opal was actually married to his brother.

They had two kids.

Mako keeps repeating information till Opal finally opens the door and comes in.

She simply looks at him, scents the air, and the sympathetic expression he was expecting was on her face.

Mako smelt like s’mores while Asami had a cinnamon scent.

Korra had a very strong wintery air scent, crisp and cool.

“You smell like nutmeg,” Opal says softly.

Mako wants the ground to open up and swallow him.

He was smelling different.

If he didn’t think he was pregnant before, there’s no denying it now.

“Fuck, Opal, I can’t-” Mako whimpers, collapsing into the beta’s arms.

Opal makes a shushing noise and cradles the omega.

Sobs rack Mako’s body, the omega no longer sure how to do any of this anymore.

They stay like that till Mako finally evens his breath and the tears stop flowing.

“I have to leave,” Opal says quietly.

Mako simply nods and allows her to leave.

He watches her leave, the fight, anger, denial all leaving his body.

So he curls under the covers and somehow manages to fall asleep.

***

Mako jolts awake in bed when he hears the door open.

He watches the door, relaxing when he realizes it’s just Korra and Asami.

And then tenses once more realizing what he had to tell them.

First, he notices Asami looking around for a second, trying to corner the unfamiliar scent of nutmeg.

But Asami was far from slow.

The alpha turns to look at Mako slowly.

At first everyone is silent, no one certain on what to say.

Korra clears her throat, still not catching on. “So, how was your day? Mine was-”

“Scent the room, Korra,” Asami snaps.

Korra takes once breath full of air and the reality of the situation looks like it dropped a carton of bricks on her.

Mako almost wants to laugh.

Asami’s gaze turns to Mako and the omega can’t help but shrink under her scrutinizing gaze.

“So this is why you’ve been throwing up for the past two weeks,” Asami says dryly.

Mako isn’t sure how to answer.

Both Korra and Asami’s expressions were unreadable.

“I was going to tell you,” Mako says lamely.

He wanted to smack himself right away.

Korra simply raises an eyebrow.

“Were you now,” Korra drawls.

Mako suddenly feels anger rise in his chest.

Why the hell was it his fault for being pregnant.

It wasn’t his fault his fucking biology made him like this.

“Yeah, well, it takes 2 to tango so this is your fault too,” Mako accuses.

It takes a second but it’s Asami that reacts first in a way that Mako couldn’t have even dreamed of.

“Fuck, we’re going to be parents,” Asami laughs.

Mako decides his hysteria must be contagious.

Like chicken pox.

Or idiocy.

The grin on Korra’s face nearly splits it in two.

She picks up Mako, causing the omega to shriek as he is spun around.

“We’re going to have a kid!” Korra whoops with joy.

“You said you didn’t want one,” Mako says quietly when he’s put down.

“We didn’t because we thought we would be absent parents or shit ones,” Asami admits.

Mako snorts. “Yeah, no, trust me, you won’t be absent parents.”

Korra’s eyebrows furrow.

“They’re both pure bloods,” Mako explains.

Both alphas seem to light up before pausing.

“Both?” Korra asks, sounding light headed.

Mako smiles weakly. “Both.”

This time Korra does pass out as Asami forgets how to breathe.

But Mako knows they’re going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
